Hat Kid the Time Lord
Hat Kid (Normal)= |-|Pixel Form= |-|Witch Form (Halloween)= |-|Raindeer Form (Christmas)= |-|Death Contract Form= |-|Horror Form= |-|Cool outfit= |-|Adult= |-|Time Lord= Summary Hat Kid is the main protagonist of the platform video game, A Hat in Time. A very young, extremely powerful human-like alien space traveller, she is on a journey to return back to her Home. An unexpected encounter with the Mafia sends her on an adventure to recover her Time pieces scattered across a nearby world. Not much is known about Hat Kid's origins. According to the game, Hat Kid had been traveling through space on her spaceship for some time now, and was already on her way back to her home planet. While passing by a nearby planet, a Mafia goon knocks on her window and demands payment for trespassing, but Hat Kid refuses. The Mafia goon then forcefully breaks into the spaceship, causing an explosive decompression that sends Hat Kid, along with her fuel supply of Time Pieces, out into space and towards the planet. With her fuel gone, Hat Kid must now search the world for her missing Time Pieces so she can get back home. In truth, Hat Kid is a powerful extra-dimensional Time Lord, mostly likely a descendant of one of the Doctor's incarnation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A ,possibly 8-C | At least 3-A | 2-A | At least High 1-B, '''likely '''High 1-A '''with Snatcher's influence | At least '''Memetic+, '''likely '''far higher (Time Lord with all timepieces at full power, dancing) | Unknown, at the very least Memetic+ but likely far higher / Impossible to define as an Adult w/o Timepieces. | Devastatingly far higher than before, not possible to define (Adult, as Time Lord with Timepieces.) Name: Real name unknown, referred to as Hat Kid. Origin: A Hat in Time Gender: Female Age: Unknown, appear as a young girl. Classification: Human-Like Alien, Time travelling explorer, Time Lord a kid with a hat, a kid with many suits, lord of smugness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Child Prodigy, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 10), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (with Time Stop hat), Acausality (Completely unaffacted by Mustache Girl distorting time and reality),Reality Manipulation Pocket Reality Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Flight (with Umbrella), Resistance to Extreme cold , Cosmic Radiations (Completely unaffacted when opening her Ship's glass window and breathing out in space), Time Manipulation (Completely unaffacted and unfazed by Mustache Girl distortion of Time), Enhanced speed (sprint hat), Enhanced senses (Dweller's hat),Magnetic attraction (Magnet badge), Explosion Manipulation (with Brewing hat), Energy Protection (Projectile badge), Vehicular Master (Scooter badge), Can downgrade her health (1-Hit hero badge),Can hook and swing with a hook (Hookshot Badge), Can change all character speech to mumbles (Mumble Badge), Can reduce the cooldown of using hats (Fast Hatter Badge). Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Casually oneshoted a ball made out of 35 men, each men weight more than ton | At least Universe Level '(is able to casually stood the distortion of Reality) | '''Multiverse level '(Transcends time and space, as when she dances, she distorts reality | At least '''Complex Multiversal level, likely Hyperversal level '''(Signing the Snatcher's contract further enhanced her powers to) | At least '''High Outerversal level , likely Boundless (With all timepieces at full power) | Unknown, likely far higher, 'at least '''above Boundless, '''likely '''Far higher / Impossible to define '(A hypothetical adult would give her immense experience and masterful control of her powers along with the Timepieces) '''Speed: At the very least, Subsonic+ (Able to dodged when 34 men was explode to attack her.) | At least Massively FTL+ (Can travel through the vastness of space via Spaceship) | Infinite '''(controls time) | '''Immesurable (unaffacted by Mustache girl's distortion of time) | Irrelevant (with the Snatcher's influence, is able to lurk in every corner of reality that has darkness) | At least''' Omnipresence', likely '''far higher' (dance throughout all of fiction ) | At least Omnipresence, likely far higher / impossible to define '(Adult) 'Lifting Strength: At the very least, Class 1 '''to '''Superhuman (Can freely lift a fully grown walrus with one arm) | Infinite '(Her dance moves shook time itself) | '''Immesurable '(Trancends time) | 'Inapplicable '(with all timepieces and at full power) | 'Impossible to define '(Adult) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'''Striking Strength]]: ''At the very least, '''large building class' | Universal+ Class (casually took full head on of Mustache girl's distortion of time)'' ''/'' High Complex Multiversal ('Not bound by the concept of time, during her fight with Mustache girl)'' | At least High Outerversal class, possibly Boundless (Time lord, with all timepieces) | ''Unknown, at least '''Boundless level, '''likely far higher (If a very young untrained and inexperience Hat Kid is able to enter this domain of power, then an adult full of experience and full power one is unfathomable) '''Durability: At least Large building level '(casually unfazed when falling onto an planet from Space) | '''Universal+ '(completely unaffected by Mustache girl's distortion of time) | At least 'Complex Multiversal level, '''likely '''Hyperversal Level '(Under the influence of The Snatcher, her powers was examplified to higher degree) | At least '''High Outerversal Level, likely Boundless '''(Time lord with all timepieces) | At the very least '''Boundless, '''likely '''Far higher (an adult with full of experience would be unimagineable) Stamina : 'Infinite (Was not visbily tired at all despite falling onto the planet, and continued her journey) '| Impossible to define '(adult would have greater degree of stamina unimaginable) '''Intelligence: '''Extraordinary (was operating a ship presumeably designed by her, without any help) | '''Omniscient '(Knows everything that happened, happens and will happen throughout time) | Far Higher (Adult would known even more) 'Range: '''Standard melee range | Universal+ | Complex Multiversal | High outerversal | Infinite | Far Higher (Adult) 'Standard Equipment: '''Her umbrella, hats, timepieces, badges, glasses, numerous outfits, a gun, nice dance moves, a smug face and Timepieces. Standard attacks and abilities: * '''Umbrella attack: '''Hat kid uses her umbrella and swings it, creating a very powerful force of impact, that when it hits an opponent, they will fly away with such force. Also able to negate any attacks from any direction. Very helpful during rain. * '''Hand-to-hand Combat: '''Hat kid's punches are so powerful and precise, she is able to fight foes who are much more bigger and more powerful than her. Defeated foes such as Mustache Girl who was wielding the timepieces and using their powerful abilities, albeit inexperience, and Hat kid defeated her with her bare hands. And an umbrella. * '''Homing Attacks: '''Hat kid is able to perform this attack in mid-air, by homing in onto her opponents head and give them a quick bonk. * '''Wall running parkour: '''Hat kid is very swift and fast, and combine with her powers, she is able to wall run and do very athletic parkour. * '''Various abilities by Hats (see below) * Various abilities by Badge (see below) Special attacks and abilities Hat Kid has a wide range of special items that augments her abilities and powers to a greater degree, in the form of Hats and Badges. Each hat and each badges has a unique ability that gives Hat Kid a special power in a field. |-|Hats= *'Hats: '''Hats are a type of item that grants Hat Kid unique abilities. There are various types of hats that she can equip with. *'Kid's Hat: "Her pride and joy. Press KEY to search for the next time piece!" A staple and a symbol of Hat Kid and the game in general, Kid's Hat is the standard apparel of Hat Kid and helps guide Hat Kid to her point of interest. It's also her pride and joy. * '''Sprint Hat: ''"This hat looks ready to sprint! "Hold KEY to sprint!"'' A hat that grants Hat Kid faster movement than before and also enables her to jump even higher. With a single timepiece, this ability is further augment Hat kid to infinite levels of speed of awesomeness. * Brewing Hat: ''"Cook up mad concoctions! Press KEY to throw an explosive concoction!" A hat that grants Hat kid to use explosive vials to throw at enemies. The explosives can destroy any enemies and objects alike. With one timepiece, the explosive becomes even more potent to a whole new level, easily can destroy fabrics of whole time-space realities, with a touch of fireworks! * '''Ice hat: '"It's so cold! Hold KEY to do a ground pound!" ''A hat that transforms Hat Kid into an ice statue, to activate its offensive and defensive properties. For offensive, Hat Kid in ice form slams into the ground, and all enemies around her will be plunge into the air, all stun, giving her the opportunity to counterattack them. For defensive, Hat Kid in ice form is effectively immune to all damage. With a timepiece, both offensive and defensive forms are augmented to a whole new level. * '''Dweller's mask: '"Press KEY to see the world through a Dweller's eyes!" ''A hat that grants Hat kid the ability of enhanced vision. Can be augmented further with a timepiece for even greater more perfected vision. * '''Time stop hat: '"Death is inevitable. Your time is valuable. Press KEY to slow down time!" ''A hat that grants Hat kid the ability to stop time at a stand still. With a timepiece, the power of this hat is further augmented to a staggering degree of power unlike ever before. |-|Badge= *'Badge:Badges are equipable items that are used to unlock unique abilities or augment existing ones. *'''Projectile Badge: ''"Hold and release your attack button for a beam attack!" Hat Kid's umbrella melee attack will have a powerful beam attack that can be charged for maximum destructive output. With the power of a timepiece, its destructive potency has been augmented to a whole new level. *'Camera Badge: "Press KEY to take pictures of your journey!" ''A camera, for taking fun pictures for Hat kid!. *'Fast hatter badge: ''"Significantly reduce the cooldown when using hats!" Hat kid does not have to wait as long to re-use a hat's ability (such as the Dweller Mask) while this badge is equipped. *'Hookshot Badge: "Press and hold attack to swing from hooks!" ''With this badge Hat kid can now hook to and swing from points to points. *'Hover badge: ''"Automatically pull out your umbrella before deadly impact!" If Hat Kid falls from great heights, her umbrella pops out at the last moment to instantly slow down her falling speed and allow her to land gracefully. *'Magnet badge: "Automatically attract nearby collectibles!" ''Items such as Pons and Heart Gems will be drawn to Hat kid and collected. *'Mumble badge: ''"Plugs your ears, now you only hear vague mumbling!" Changes all character speech to mumbles. Now, Hat kid's opponents will only get to hear nonsensical mumbling from her! *'No bonk badge: "No more bonking against walls when diving!" ''Hat kid will no longer rebound when hitting a surface after diving, and instead being a wall run. *'Compass Badge: ''"Shows a map towards nearby relics!" A small red arrow appears when Hat Kid near from relic. *'Scooter badge: "Upgrades your Sprint Hat to a scooter!" ''Changes the effect of the Sprint Hat, giving Hat Kid a scooter to ride around in. The scooter has excellent acceleration, turning, and can jump. *'1-Hit hero badge: ''"You die in one hit. Only for the brave!" Hat Kid's healthbar is always at one, so she literally die in one hit. However, its a facade, as Hat Kid's immense powers makes her extraordinary hard to kill. *'Mirror badge: "Dnuora Gnihtyreve spilf" ''Hat Kid flips the reality as if she were looking into a mirror. *'Nostalgia badge: ''"Everything is better when its worse!" Hat Kid reduces the graphical settings so low to make everything resemble a game on the N64. Special Equipments Hat Kid has a wide variety of equipments to aid her in her ventures and to fight against any opponents that comes across her way. '''Umbrella' The Umbrella is Hat Kid's primary weapon, serving as her main method of offence. The main usage of the Umbrella is to frantically swing in the direction Hat Kid is facing towards, creating a large arc in front of her that causes massive damage to enemies normally vulnerable to attacks and causing them to squeak and bounce in place. The umbrella attacks can be further augmented by badges, hats or even the timepiece, giving her a potent of a weapon. = Scooter Hat Kid magically summons a scooter out of thin air, to aid her in moving around fast. Can be use offensively, as the scooter is agile and quick enough to dodge attacks or to get around enemies. Can be further augmented by her timepiece, and it will have the ability to scoot timelines no problem. Hat Kid's spaceship Hat Kid's Spaceship, otherwise known as Spaceship (Mk. 14 Custom), is an advanced custom-built spaceship made by Hat Kid, and serves as her main hub / base of operations. The ship uses Time Pieces as fuel, and requires them to power the doors, and to move the spaceship. Hat Kid's Spaceship, despite its childish looks, is an extraordinary advanced vessel, capable of travelling at massive speeds easily. Its hull, made out of wood presumedly grown from Hat Kid's home, can easily withstand comets, meteors and any cosmic obstacles alike. The ship most likely is equipped with weapons. Gun Hat Kid also owns a very powerful gun that would very easily ignore any and all durability, able to pierce through every known and unknown armour. Its usually a one-shot kill. Can be augmented by a timepiece to be far more potent than before. Powerful attacks and abilities Hat Kid's has several extraordinary powerful attack moves that will vanquish any and all beings. Smug Dancin (Heavily Casual) Hat kid performs a dance with a smug face that could easily and instantly annihilate any and all foes, regardless of their battle prep, power or pre-match abilities. Her very dance moves is so complex, anyone who comes in her way place their sight on her will immediately lose consciousness due to it being a level beyond that of the concept of dancing. 'Divine Smug Dancin (lil serious, still very casual series)' "Life is hard, life is stressful" - Hat Kid, casually distorting reality. Hat Kid's more powerful version of her smug dance. This time, Hat Kid brings out more power into her smug dances, which is extremely intense, that it distorted all of reality and beyond, to say the least. Everything that exist, exist beyond existence, and beyond beyond that, are all effectively distorted, and Hat Kid changes the pure essence of reality to a rainbow colour. The quote "life is hard, life is stressful" ''is actually directed towards to her opponent, as their life would be filled withs stress when encountering her, as it would be an impossible task to even survive, in her divine smugness presence. Life for them is indeed hard and stressful. And all of this is still a very casual feat from her , '''AND' WITHOUT '''the use of her timepieces. '''Super divine Smug Dancing (with timepieces) Hat Kid's extremely powerful version of her smug dance. Together with the timepieces, Hat Kid does a dance so incredibly divine that, everything, all that exist, all that doesn't exist, and beyond. Category:Kids Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Category:The Greatest Dancer in History Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Another damn Godmode